Perfect World
by Star-chan
Summary: The Suzaku warriors get another chance in life? Ryuen/ Saihitei
1. The Beginning

Perfect World 

Chapter One : The Beginning of all…

Disclaimer : Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me…Although I desperately hope Nuriko was mine…then I could stare at him all day…

Extremely Short Summary : In this story, I made Nuriko a girl because I couldn't think of another story line??

Author's note : Hope all of you enjoy this fanfic cause it's only my second try in the huge world of fanfiction!!!Please read and review…Thank you!! ^_^.

~~~Narrator~~~(Hey ,that's me!!)

Ryuuen looked into the mirror, staring at her own reflection.

"So much has passed since then" she whispered.

~~~Ryuuen~~~

"So much has passed since then," Miaka had went back to her own world,and we all got our wishes.Taiitsu-kun or actually Suzaku granted all of us one wish when we were reborn…but we couldn't tell each other.It was so hard to make my mind up but I made it…I chose to be reborned as a girl. Luckly I was reborned with my whole family, it was actually a new beginning for all of us…Hotohori's still the emperor, Tasuki's still a bandit, Chiriko's still The Great Genius, Chichiri's wandering off to I-don't-know-where, Mitsukake's continues to heal anyone he meets and Tamahome's reborned in Miaka's world.

But, only a few of us had our memory back…and I was the fortuneted one. I gained my memory back when I was 15…

~Flashback~

"The Emperor and his son is coming to visit Eiyou," an excited guy shouted out.

"When??" asked Uncle Aoi.

"In a week, and we are suppose to greet his Majesty and his heir.They'll be on a hunting trip too."the guy shouted again.

My family was so excited about it, but I didn't make such a big fuss over it.

"It's just the Emperor and his son, what the big deal?"I asked.

"It's JUST, THE Emperor and his SON…lil' naïve Ryuuen you've got so much to learn," one of my elder friends, Tsukiko replied."The Emperor will chose anyone HE likes to be sent to the harem to be his sons Empress or concubine…so lets go and get ready!!!" she shouted while running to her house, probably to tell her mother or someone.

"But it's a week away…"my voice echoed in the wind, slowly disappearing into the air.

And the whole week everyone was busy cleaning up their houses, shops and even the road was cleaned.

The beauty shop was getting tons of money and most of the ladies that came in and out with disappointed looks or angry ones,only those who came extremely early came out with happy faces. And otou-chan was getting business too. Most of the townpeople also went to otou-chan's shop to buy silk, cotton or to have their dress sewn by my dear and talented oka-chan.But she had already stared doing dresses and clothes for Rokou, Kourin and I too.

As the day arrived, Kourin was also getting anxious about the whole Emperor thingy. Almost the whole village was full of makeup powder and beauty stuffs. My oka-chan also managed to applied SOME makeup on me, because I wiggled here and there the whole time she was putting the makeup on. So I'm was still saved, not like all those other girls that was full of makeup.

Most of them looked totally different and I couldn't even recognize Tsukiko and her group of friends,they were all covered up in powder. Kourin was looking quite adorable too, with her pink dress and her hair tied up in two buns like Miaka's. But no one could compete with me ne? I was wearing a blue-purplish dress with my hair tied into plaits and with my face so lovely and lips as red as blood…who could compete with me…ne?

After a few hours of waiting for the Emperor, Kourin asked me if I wanted to go under the tree near the forest and I agreed because I wasn't having an exactly wonderful time. As I was sitting under a tree, listening to Kourin singing, suddenly she stopped singing. Wondering why it was so quiet, I walked to where Kourin was last standing, but no one was there. However, I saw a glimpes of pink and without using my smart brain, I started to run towards where I thought Kourin was. After chasing her for about ten minutes, I slowed down and rested under another tree for a while.

As I was slowly wiping off my sweat, being careful not to smear the makeup(for the sake of myself,so that oka-chan won't kill me), suddenly I felt a stinging pain in my stomach.

And there was an arrow, sticking out of my stomach, certainly, not a plesant sight…

~~End of Chapter One~~

Author's Note : Please read and review or send an e-mail to star_foreva88@hotmail.com. Arigato!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


	2. The Meeting

Perfect World 

Chapter Two: The Meeting…

Disclaimer: Fushigi Yuugi doesn't belong to me…Although I desperately hope Nuriko or Hotohori was mine…then I could stare at them all day long…

Extremely Short Summary: This chapter is quite boring…Show what happened to Nuriko..

Author's note: As I said this chapter is quite boring…but I hope that you guys will continue reading my stories…Thank you!!!!! And I'm maybe gonna be changing my nickname to Purple Star!!!

~~Narrator!!~~

And there was an arrow, sticking out of Ryuuen's stomach, certainly, not a pleasant sight to be seen…Ryuuen almost fainted at the sight of all the blood flowing out of her stomach but she managed to stay awake. She tried to call for help but no one was in the forest at that time, all of them were probably still waiting for the Emperor to arrive. Her eyelids were getting heavy and she started feeling dizzy. And then, she fainted…

From a far, she looked like a Japanese porcelain doll sleeping peacefully, BUT with an ugly spot of dark red blood flowing from her stomach, accompanied by a stick poking out.

~~Ryuuen~~

As I was comfortably sleeping, suddenly I felt someone who-couldn't-mind-his-own-business slapping my face. So I woke up, suddenly a stinging pain filled my body, and, as I looked down at my stomach, I remembered everything that happened. 

The annoying person slapping my face looked at my worriedly and asked me "Are you alright?", I looked at him and was stunned for a moment. He had long brown hair tied loosely at his back, dark brown eyes that was looking at me worriedly and a tall and handsome figure.

"I'm fine, only that the arrow sticking out of my stomach is killing me slowly and painfully?" I half replied and suggested.

The galloping of horses coming towards our direction cut off his reply. Shortly after that, A group of people came. They were all wearing armors but the man leading them was wearing a grand suit of armor. 

"Saihitei, what are you doing there with that bruised and dirty girl." The man leading the group said.

Saihitei… it seems like I've heard that name before. It seemed so familiar. Then as I looked at the guy beside me, I realized that he was the one everybody was talking about…the heir to the Emperor, the guy everybody wanted to meet and the man leading the group of man was his father, The Emperor. As I tried to bow to the Emperor and his son, my body was filled with pain. I clutched the arrow, hoping that the pain would go away…but it didn't. The pain didn't go away…instead I felt dizzier and darkness came and took over.

~~Narrator~~

As Ryuuen fainted, Saihitei ran towards her and caught her before she fell down. He silently laid her on the ground and faced his father again.

"Let's go Saihitei, leave the girl here. We need to be back at the palace by sunset, we can't afford to stay here any longer. The ball will be starting at eight and it's already three." The Emperor said.

" But father, she has been shot with one of the Imperial arrow" Saihitei said, "We can't just leave her here…she…she'll die.

"An order is an order. I'm leaving now and if you're not at the palace, properly dressed by half past seven…you'll be punished." Saihitei's father said angrily.

With that, The Emperor left with his troops, leaving Saihitei with Ryuuen and a pure white horse. Saitihei quickly lifted Ryuuen onto the horse. After making sure that she wouldn't fall off the horse, he went on the horse and quickly galloped away.

After about an hour and a half, Saihitei finally found a small hut nearby the palace. He couldn't sent her back to Eiyou because he would be late for the ball by then and The Emperor isn't really a VERY kind hearted man...you can see it by his actions just now. He would probably be grounded for a month in his room and that isn't really pleasurable. 

He went into the hut, finding no one there, he cleaned up the so-called-bed that was filled with dirt until it was clean, covered it with the extra clothes he brought and laid Ryuuen there. He tried to clean up her wound (just cut up her shirt a bit) but didn't dare because of Ryuuen's cry of pain everytime he touched her wound. So… he could only wipe her wound with water.

He went to the nearest house and asked for a doctor but the doctor wasn't available…the doctor had just went to Hokkan to visit his relatives. Luckily the lady there was kind enough to offer help, and Saihitei immediately accepted. It seems that the kind lady that was around 35 years old was actually a retired nurse. She introduced herself as Shouka. He brought her to the house where Ryuuen was and she quickly treated her wound.

Ryuuen was all cleaned up and looked better…only that her face was pale from the lost of blood. After around six, Ryuuen slowly begin to stir and she looked beside her and saw Saihitei…

~~Ryuuen~~

Memories of what happened came into my head and I remembered everything…again. Oh, how I hate fainting. But the good thing was that the handsome guy with brown hair was still beside me.

"How are you doing?" he asked me quietly.

I muttered a "better" and thanked him softly. I looked at him and wondered that if I need to wish him…since he was the going-to-be-Emperor but before I could do anything he said that I didn't need to…as if he was reading my mind. I didn't know what to do but simply look at him gratefully, with sleepy eyes. And he encouraged me to sleep, I couldn't think of anything else. So, I drifted into the clutches of the tempting hands of sleep.

~~Narrator~~

After watching Ryuuen fall asleep, Saihitei gave Shouka a letter and some gold to support the cost of Ryuuen's daily using. And he galloped away into the forest again, heading towards the palace…

~~End of Chapter Two~~

Author's note: Thank you to all of you who have read until the end….Please tell me your comments on this story…….You all can sent e-mails to me at star_foreva88@hotmail.com or just submit a review……Thank you very much!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
